On The Run
by cutechibilolita
Summary: Star and Marco escape Mewnie just in time. Star not wanting to put Marco in danger has other plans. (I don't want to spoil much but the first chapter is the best summary.)
1. Chapter 1

Star watched in horror as her people tried to flee Mewnie. Mothers were desperately trying to protect their little ones. Others were pushing and shoving each other on the ground in order to escape the flames. It was chaotic. It was terrifying. How could this happen? Her ears began to ring as another bomb was dropped. She looked over to where her parents were standing, her mother was franticly yelling but star could only hear white noises.

"We can't stay River." Moon yelled.

"We can't leave like-"

Another bomb was dropped, this time destroying the upper parts of the castle. Marco's flight or fight kicked in. He firmly grabbed Star and lead her towards the nearest exit, Moon and River following behind him.

"Quick over there!" He yelled at the ex queen and king of Mewnie.

All star could do was witness the madness. Everything was in slow motion. She watched the castle's staff flee along side them. Marco grabbed on to her and threw her out the window. It was like she was a rag doll being thrown around. She landed in the arms of her father. If it wasn't for Marco she'd still be standing on the balcony, probably getting devoured in flames. They ran for a while and stopped as soon as they were far from the castle. River opened a portal.

"Take her back to earth," He said.

"What about Mewnie?" Marco asked.

"We will stay to protect our people." Moon said.

"No! That's our job now. We cant-"

Marco was interrupted by River.

"Marco my boy I know you want to help but you are only human. This is something that only Moon and I can handle. Star is under shock and right now she needs you more than ever."

"besides shed probably kill us if something happened to her darling Marco." Moon added.

Marco hesitated at first but then firmly nodded.

"Be safe." He said.

"We will." Both Moon and River said.

Before Star could fully process the whole conversation that was just exchanged Marco pulled her into the portal where they landed in his parent's living room.

* * *

"Star..."

She could hear her name being called.

"Star..."

Who was calling her?

She slowly began to awaken from her long slumber.

"She's waking up."

Another voice said.

When she fully woke up she saw Marco and her soon to be in laws smiling.

"Star you had me worried sick." Her fiance said.

"I'm sorry Marco." She said groggily.

Star expression was blank for a second until she remembered what had just transpired. She began to freak out.

"Mewnie needs us! Oh god my parents need us!"

Marco grabbed her before she could reach for his scissors.

"Star calm down, they want us to hide for now."

"How could this happen Marco? It was so peaceful a few hours ago. How?" Star asked in tears.

Marco exchanged a sad look with his parents. Star was right, how could this happen and why? He thought back to earlier that day.

 _It had been a day since star had been incoronated to be queen. Her parents had finally stepped down and where ready to let her lead however way their daughter wanted. Star's Parents were scheduled to leave on their retirement vacation in the morning. They had called it their honeymoon since they never had time to have one. Marco stood with star as she watched Mewnie and its glorious sunset._

" _I'm finally Queen." She said._

" _And how does this make you feel?" Marco asked._

" _Well when I was younger I always feared this moment, but ever since my parents approved of my choices I feel like I can handle it."_

 _Marco smiled. He had watched her develop through out the years._

" _I'm proud of you Star."_

 _Star smiled._

" _Awe thanks Marco."_

 _She leaned in to give him an Eskimo kiss._

" _Question is are you ready to be king?"_

" _Anyone would be if they had you by their side."_

 _It had been five years since they dated and Marco still managed to make her stomach tingle with plenty of butterflies. Star, at only 20, was going to be the second youngest to marry. Her great great great great grandmother being the first at the age of 19. Moon and River had gotten married when Moon was 25 and River 22. Star and Marco where leaning in for a real kiss when they heard an explosion in the distance._

" _Did you hear-"_

 _Star was cut off by another explosion._

" _Star, we may need to activate the alarms."_

" _Maybe its noth-"_

 _Another explosion could be heard, this time it was closer to Mewnie. Star cast a spell that triggered the alarm system. She used her wand as a microphone, her voice could be heard in every intercom around the city._

" _This is your Queen speaking. It seems like we may need to flee our city. Please remain calm as you exit Mewn-" Another explosion was heard, this one hitting right at the borders of Mewnie. One person panicking led to the whole town trampling each other. Everyone disregarding the queens orders of remaining calm._

" _Please remain calm." Star repeated but it was no use._

 _Moon and River had ran into Stars bedroom._

" _The town is in flames"_

 _Where the last words star could remember before blacking out._

* * *

 **AN: Hello everyone I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I'm new to writing SVTFOE stories but I have written plenty of stories before. I've been craving to write again but I wanted to start in a new fandom, and here I am. Hope you guys liked it, till then ciao.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So here is chapter 2. I appreciate the people who read the story but I really appreciate the two people that left the reviews. Thank you and I'm happy you both are enjoying so far. Every story I ever wrote I updated after every 5 reviews but since I'm just starting I'm going to update after every 3. If you are enjoying the story and want more let me know or if there's something I could do to improve it let me know as well. I do love reading reviews. Anyway enough of me. Hope you all enjoy Chapter 2.**

 **I Do Not Own Star Vs The Forces Of All Evil.**

 **Chapter 2**

It had been three days since Mewnie had been attacked. Star had not received any news from her parents. Marco had to hide his scissors because Star was ready to spring into action.

"Marco I need to go help them. Give me the scissors."

"Star you know I can't do that. I need to keep you safe."

"Screw that! I need to go help mom and dad! Now where are those scissors?!"

Star was getting agitated but Marco remained calm.

"Star, boo boo, calm down. Here sit down." Marco said as he lightly placed her on the couch.

"I'm sure they are fine. Your parents are strong and smart. Right now they want us to lay low, lets do it for them." He continued.

Star sighed.

"I'm worried sick."

"I understand Star but all we can do is hope for the best. They want us to stay here. "

Marco and Star hugged until they were interrupted by Mrs. Diaz.

"Star, mija, you have mail."

"From who?" She asked.

Mrs. Diaz handed her the envelope. It was from River and Moon.

"Oh my god!" Star exclaimed as she opened it.

 ** _Dear Star._**

 ** _We are currently trying to understand who and what may have caused these unfortunate events. Your father is taking care of the injured at the moment. Unfortunately we have lost fifty souls and The number of injured is devastating. Your Father and I are fine so stop worrying. Star, I know you want to help but we cant risk your life. I know you are the new queen but you remain my daughter first. Marco is a great man and I know he will keep you safe. Be patient Star._**

 ** _Signed with love._**

Star wanted to cry badly but she had to be strong. She could do this. She looked over at her soon to be husband. He smiled gently towards her. They could to this.

* * *

It was getting tougher each day for Star. The last letter she received from her parents had her fearing for her life.

 _ **Dear Star,**_

 _ **It's Important you refrain from using magic. The people who attacked are looking for you. I fear they may want to capture you if not worse. They come from a tribe that can detect magic like its nothing. You have amazing power and they would find you right away depending on the amount you use. Marco's scissors would alert them quickly as well since Hekapoo's scissors have a strong energy. Please be safe Star. Lay low until your father and I show up.**_

 _ **Signed with love**_.

Star head was filled with different scenarios and most involved Marco getting hurt because of her. She couldn't drag him in this. No matter how tough and strong he had grown to be he was still human. She loved him too much. If she lost him she'd die along side him.

She kissed him passionately.

"What got you in this weird mood?" Marco said teasingly while smiling on her lips.

Star began to kiss him again. She led him into his old bedroom, fortunately the Diaz parents were gone. Star pushed him on his old bed.

"Damn Star, I want to see this side of you more often."

"Shut up Diaz and kiss me."

They began to make out passionately on his bed.

* * *

Star laid next to Marco, their naked bodies under the sheets.

He was nuzzling her neck.

"Do you remember our first time?" He asked as he kissed her neck.

Star laughed.

"Of course I do Marco, how could I forget. You were so adorable trying to set the mood and all."

Marco smiled.

"I'm still adorable."

Star kissed his forehead.

"You sure are."

It wasn't long until Marco fell asleep. Star waited a good five minutes until standing up. She reached into his drawer for a sheet of paper and pen. She was going to keep him safe even if it meant she had to leave. She loved him. Marco was her meaning to life. Her light of hope. No one was going to take him away from her.

"I'm sorry Marco." She whispered in his ear.

She packed 3 dresses and some food, took fifteen dollars out of Marco's wallet and placed the note on his desk. She began walking towards the front door but stopped suddenly. It was as she felt a presence. She frowned. She wanted to stay. She wanted to Marry Marco. She wanted to have plenty of children with him. And most importantly she wanted to grow old with him. But this couldn't be. Destiny had other plans. What ever destiny had planed she was fine with, as long as Marco was safe.

"I'm sorry Marco." She said one last time before disappearing out the door.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you all enjoyed. The letters Moon wrote had cool fancy writing but I guess it cant be used here on Fanfic *insert crying emoji*. See you all next time.**


End file.
